


Гордое фарфоровое божество

by ChornayaDrakoshig



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChornayaDrakoshig/pseuds/ChornayaDrakoshig
Summary: Каждый раз, стоит закрыть глаза, она видит ее.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Возможно ООС со стороны Астрид; она кажется мне более простой, не думаю, что она настолько романтизирует Ниску (скорее совсем нет), но так сложился текст.
> 
> Очень странная форма, но мне не кажется, что это дотягивает до поэзии.
> 
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4907091

каждый раз  
стоит закрыть глаза  
она видит ее  
видит ее, видит  
гордое фарфоровое божество  
недоступно-грубое  
грациозно-резкое  
в обрамлении потных тел и текилы  
и неоновых синих всполохов  
-это твоя тема?-узнаешь  
как только я не захочу  
но она хочет  
она почти совершенство  
с грузом из книг и мыслей  
и с пластырем на боку  
который очень некстати  
чего стесняться,  
чего бояться  
ты божество, моя,  
ты мое божество  
божество уходит с резиночкой на запястье  
в компании книг  
с решимостью где-то за пазухой  
пока звезда ее  
страстная  
курит в переулке Берлина  
и последний оклик по имени  
посылает к туманам в Британию  
чтоб эхо глухое-гортанное  
переняло  
и звало  
обратно


End file.
